


My Immortal Skeleton

by Armsuit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Skeletons, The Skeletons are the HP characters, Vampires, warnigns might change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armsuit/pseuds/Armsuit
Summary: this is the story of Amore and her adventures at hogwarts! but wait, there's so many skeletons! what's going on??(this is my first ever fanfiction!! Please go easy on me peaches, i know your all gonna love this)





	1. Chapter 1

AN: OMG! Guys gals and other pals wlecome to tha best storie eva!! I have the wonderful casey editing for me (case ily thank u for bein a peach!!) i really luv undertale and harr potter so i thought why not write this, right? Or should i say _ write _? (haha, lil pun in there lol) 

This is a parody of all thos gothic people i go to school with because they make me laugh. I hope everyone loves this!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hi my name is Amorentia Abstinence Song IV but most people just call me Amore because they keep forgetting my name since i keep changing it >.< that's why i'm the IV!! LOL and i have medium length brown hair with icy blue streaks and two strands of blue hair that hang down around my face, and big brown eyes that are the colour of trees and can see everything, like all the disgusting pink all the preppies wear (AN: It’s ok if ur a preppy cus im one too! but we gotta pretnd to be mean lol). Im a human with lightish-tanish skin but its more pale because i’m also an vampire. Im also a witch that goes to hogwarts the school for magic and mystery in Scotland in my seventh year (cus im 17). As well as being a vampire witch im also a gothic (as if you couldn’t tell) and my favrite colour is black and sometimes red like blood. I used to live in america where they have hot topic but now i live in fuckin scotland so i have to go to _Alley_ instead and find all their black and red clothing which sucks(haha like a vampire)!!. Most of there clothing is gross peppy shit but i found the best clothes hidden away in the back room, and they were free too! Like the ones im wearing right now for example: im wearing a black demin jacket with red ribbon tripping around the bottom and the wrists, a ripped up black tank top with the ripps filled in with red lace, a tight leather skirt that doesnt even reach my knees and grey fishnet socks tht go all the way up my legs and black ankle-boots. Im also wearing light foundation, black lipstick and bright red eyeshadow all around my eyes with black eyeliner drawn on to make it look like im crying black tears. It is a rainy day at hogwarts so the stupid teachers told us we arent even allowed to go outside. As the headmaster walks by in his stupid rainbow robes, i put my middle finger up at him. A group of preppies were watching me. I also put up my middle finger at them.

“Amore, hey!” a glitchy voice shouted at me. I roll my eyes and turned around. It was…. Error the skeleton!

It turns out im actualy the only human who goes to hogwarts and everyone else who goes here is a skeleton or a monster! Even all of the teachers are skeletons and monsters, but i’m a special kind of human who was able to become a witch even though other humans havent been able to for hundreds of years!!

“Whats going on error?” i say

“N-Nothing.” he told quietly. his voice was kind of glitchy.

We stared at each other for 5 minutes. He smiled at me. I smile back. 

“Amore-”

But then my friends called me so i had to run away.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

AN: Was that good??? I think it was really good. Please tell me what you think blossoms!! And thank you again to Casey for doing all of the editing for me!! Plzplz comment and subscribe and tell me how often i should do writing for this! might be hard with school tho


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So i didn’t get a lot of feedback from my lasp chapter ;-; was it not good?? I though it was really great!!!! Please like comment and subscribe so i know im good 

thank u casey for editing it all again for me >.< ur amazing lol!! 

please leave nice comments for me hehehe

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the next day and i woke up in my bedroom. because im the only human i get to have my own room with just one other person while every body else has to bunk in beds with other in crowded rooms and dorms (ew). It was sunny but also snowy, so i frowned and drank my morning drink. Its just a shot of pure whiskey and gin mixed together becsue i have an alcohol addiction but i need it to get through my day! I got up out of my coffin bed with silky red sheets and lace covered pillows with black trimming around the edges and ebony black wooden planks on the side, and got dressed for the day. I was wearing black leggings that i always wear to bed and a big XL MKR shirt that i hate so i only wear it when im in my coffin (AN: she hates it because its MKR not MCR looooool). I took everything off and instead put on a red singlet, a black corset with bloodred ribbons tying it together, a necklace with a knife on it, black boots that come up to my knees and stripey black and red fishnet stockings and a leather jacket with red gloves. I pushed up my hair and made it into a messy ponytail with the blue streaks around my face hanging down around my face. I put on my pale foundation, dark deep red lipstick so it looked like i was drinking blood, black eyeshadow that looks like wings and black eyeliner and black mascara. 

I walk downstairs depressed-ly and frowning into the ravenclaw common room. Really i think i should be a slitherin but the fjuckin stupid sorting cap put me here so im stuck here now. At least thers a few gothic people otherwise id die. Thank satan our lord and saviour that they didn’t put me in fuciking *hufflepuff* ew. I probably would have instantly died at the moment i stepped into that preppy place where they all smile and enjoy themesveles and have fun and make friends. 

A few of the preppy ravenclaw people stared at my cool gothic outfit as i walked out. Middle finger. I rolled my eyes as they all burst into tears and crying and i kept holding up my middle finger until i was left out of the room. 

I was in the great Hall then and sat down to eat breakfast. My cereal box was black with red trimming and ‘Corn Flakes’ was written on the front in blood. I pour it out into my bowl then remember i forgot to add my water so i put it back into the box then put the water in the bowl then i added the cereal back in. i stirred it abit with my fork before digging in. perfect cereal to start my miserable day with. 

It was just then that someone decided to sit next to me. It was……………………………………..

  
  


Riley!! (AN: Casey this is you!! owo)she sat with me a growled with a big frown that was actually a smile but in emo code. Shes also a human but shes just a janitor.

Hey“ said riley as she stole my bowl ceareal and started eating it with her fingers. I frowned but secret-smiled at her as well, “hey.” 

“So i saw u talkin with Error yesterday mhmm~?” she asked as she looked at me. She had mascara running down her face in a cool emo gofh way. I screamed!

“WHAT I MEAN MAYBE WHY!?”

“Omg calm down u gona look like a screming prep!!”

“Ew dont even pretend and anywho but we were just talking!”

“U toteally like him though dont u”

“Mayve idfuckingk dont assume u bitch he could b a prep!”

Just then eror walks up to me!

“Amore??” he questioningly.

“Error omfg what r you doing here?” i asks him in a quiet yell. 

“Well guess what” he aks me as I tilt my head in a flirty way blushing.

“What?” I flirtingly ask.

“Well MTT is playing at Hogsmede and even though hes an abomination his music is fun do you wanna watch?”

…………..

“”

With me?

I gapsed.

“Which Mettattton is this??”

“The one with 4 arms and eyeliner DUH not the dumb preppy one.” I was amazed because that mettttaton was myu favourite one and ive aleways wanted to see him hes just as edgy as lincon park

“Then fucking yes i want to go!”

Error Gasped.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Wus that better you guys?! I hope you possums luv luv luuuuuved it as much as I dooooo!!!! Plzplzplzplzplzplzplzplz let me know what im doing right! and sowwy for not adding more sooner schools been a paaaaaaaain ugh!! lol but thank you for being patient!!!


End file.
